Three Guys, Two Bystanders, and One Girl
by Pipper Pines
Summary: Mal has been in control of Mike for a while, and pretending to be Zoey's boyfriend isn't easy. Now he's beginning to fall head over heels for her. Mike, trapped in his own mind, is fighting hard. So's Manitoba. Svetlana and Chester are caught in the middle. Will Mal replace Mike? Or will Manitoba? Can Mike break out?
1. 19th story

** Hi guys! I've got a lot of updates for this opener. First off, today a new coupling is formed: Zoey and Mal. I know most of you will flame me for this, but it could work. Next, how crazy would a jealousy story for not only Mike, but also a jealousy story for Manitoba, be? I know that's only two updates, but I'm out of them, so read on!**


	2. Crush

Mal had been fooling Zoey for a while. Why on earth was he feeling guilty about it now? Before, when he first took over, he had seen the pretty ginger as a bug: easily manipulated, brightly colored, and a pain in the butt. Now, when he looked at her, he saw a pretty girl, someone to share his triumphs.

"Hey, Zoey?" he said, disguising his voice to sound like Mike's.

"Yeah, Mike?" she asked.

"There's something I want to do."

"What?"

"This." As he finished what he was saying, he leaned in- making sure the mirror was up in Mike's brain for Mike and Manitoba—and kissed her.

Mike watched the event unfold in his brain. He banged hard on the mirror.

"Mal is going down for this!" he growled.

"Agreed, mate," said a voice with an Australian accent.

"Manitoba!"

"In the flesh. Now, how do we stop this shonky yobbo from pinching the sheila from us?"

"Well, I have no idea."

"Well, I have a right to grizzle right here."


	3. Confession

"What's going on?" Chester asked.

"Ves, ve vould like to know," Svetlana added.

"Ok, Mal just kissed Zoey!" Mike said.

"K, now I've got to make sure you four don't bust out," Vito said. The others stared at him. "Mal's orders." He then tied up Manitoba and Mike but ordered Chester and Svetlana to begin work on Mal's throne.

Meanwhile, outside the mind, Mal was getting better acquainted with Zoey.

"Your hair is much redder than a cherry," he told her. She giggled. A rustle came from the bushes. Puzzled, Zoey went over by herself. A hand grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Pipper," said her captor. "Don't trust Mike!"

"What?"

"Just don't trust him!"

"I shouldn't trust you!" Zoey told the girl. She went back to Mal.

"So naïve," Pipper said.

Meanwhile, in the mind, Mike and Manitoba were struggling to get free.

"That evil snake isn't gonna keep us from your sheila," Manitoba told his fellow captive.

"Do you know how to get free?"

"No…"

"Great. Just great."

"She's a right loyal one."

"Huh?"

"When I asked her on a date, she said, 'No, maybe with Mike.' She's very loyal to you."

"Thanks."

"Do you think we'll ever get free?"

"If I don't make it out, tell Zoey I love her, and that I told you to keep her safe."

"Thanks, mate."


	4. Struggle

Zoey struggled as she let Pipper's warning sink in. She needed to talk to some girls. Gwen and Courtney were just hanging out by the McClean Spa hotel.

"I need some girl talk," the ginger told them. The trio went into the hotel. "Okay, so today I was out walking with Mike. You guys know something? We've kissed 3 times now. Anyway, a total stranger pulls me into the bushes and tells me not to trust him. Who should I trust?"

Meanwhile, Cameron watched Mal go into the loser cabin. Unknown to Mal, Cameron watched from the window. Mal walked over to Scott's bed and then—to Cam's shock—his hair fell over his eye as he sawed the frame of the bed.

"That's not Mike!" Cam whispered. When Mal left, Cam got Scott. "That's not Mike!" he told Zoey's cousin.

"What?!" Together, the two watched as Mal kissed Zoey for the fourth time. "Oh, he is going down!" Scott said.

"I have an idea," Cam answered. "But I'll need some extra hands."

"Courtney! Gwen!" Scott called. The two came around the corner. "We've got a problem. That guy who keeps kissing Zoey who we think is Mike isn't Mike. You get what I'm saying?" The two girls stared in horror. "Let's just see what Cam's building in the woods." The trio walked over to the clearing where Cam was working.

"SO, what's the big plan?" Courtney asked.

"Well, when this machine is finished, we should be able to send Zoey into Mike's mind to figure out what the problem is," Cam explained. "Let's get working." The four soon became five when Dawn came to help. The Mind-O-Matic was soon finished. Dawn caught Mal and hooked him up at the receiving end of the machine. Scott led Zoey to the inserting end.

"Gwen, flip the switch!" Cam said when they were both hooked up. He let out an evil laugh for effect. A picture appeared on the monitor. Zoey was in it. "Zoey! Can you hear me?" Cam asked.

"Loud and clear, Cam. Where am I?"

"Mike's mind."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Why am I here?"

"To stop Mal."

"You're gonna stop Mal?" said a familiar voice. Chester came over a hill, followed by Svetlana. "He trapped all of us here, just so he could take over. Svetlana and I have been slaving away ever since Vito became his second in command. No idea what he did with Mike and Manitoba, though."

"Why'd he take them?"

"Oh, just something about them being his romantic rivals for Zoey. Manitoba and Mal like her too."

**IN THE CONFESSIONAL:**

"I can't believe Zoey has three guys who like her," said Gwen.


	5. Search

Zoey started her search for Mike. Being careful to stay out of Vito's sight, she looked everywhere for him. Just when she was about to give up, a trap door opened below her. She fell down, far down, into a dungeon.

"Zoey?" Mike asked cautiously. He thought that it was just one of Mal's tricks.

"Mike?"

"Is it you?"

"Depends. Is it you?"

"Tell me something only Mike would know."

"Um… you have a hamster named Miss Puffy Cheeks."

"Awww! You remembered!"

"Now tell me something only Zoey would know."

"You've got five other personalities, I'm the first girl to accept that they're part of you, and you've never kissed me yourself."

"Triple whammy!" said Manitoba.

"You're right, my dear," said Mal's voice. "That is the real Mike and Manitoba. I've got plans for all three of you." As he said that, Zoey disappeared!

"What did you do with her?!" Mike asked furiously.

"Oh, believe me when I say that she is safe, ready to become my queen." The five on the outside gasped.

"I'll rip him apart, piece by piece!" Scott said. "My cousin isn't ready for marriage yet!"

"Oh, Scott," Mal chuckled. "She won't wake up unless I allow it."  
"A brain insertion coma!" said Cam. "That was the worst risk with this. She's not going to wake up unless Mike completes some sort of challenges. That and defeat Mal in a battle royal."

"What's the challenge?" Mike asked. "I'll do anything to get Zoey back from your evil clutches."

"Even—"Mal said, as a frightening looking obstacle course appeared. "Face your worst fears on an obstacle course of doom?"

"Piece of cake."

"Oh, and Zoey dear?"

"What, you sick, twisted, evil, lying—"

"How would you like to watch?" A screen dropped down at the end. Zoey was on it—chained to Mal!

Mike began the course. A picture of him losing Zoey to Brick appeared. He punched right through it. Quicksand began to drag him down.

"Come on, Mike!" everyone on the outside—and almost everyone on the inside were cheering. Mike made it all the way to the end.

"How about we increase what you're risking?" Mal said, as he inserted the five on the outside into the chamber with him and Zoey—in a cage, of course, far away from him.

"Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" Zoey begged.

"Oh, my dear, sweet, naïve Zoey, they had almost everything to do with this. They brought you to Mike, and almost ruined my plans. Mike, how about you confront the one person who never wanted you to be with my precious Zoey?" Vito came down.

"Mano a Mano, eh, Mike?"

"Anne Maria isn't my girlfriend, she never was, and she never will be!" Mike began fighting Vito. He won.

Challenge by challenge, Mike beat them one by one.

"Okay, tough guy," Mal growled. "It's time for the final Challenge: fighting ME!"

A post appeared, attached to a platform. Zoey was chained to the post and standing on the platform.

"Oh, and you have to rescue MY girlfriend while you're at it."

"She's MY girlfriend!" Mike yelled. "You know, Mal? I think you've been trying to get rid of me all these years just so you could be the one in control, so you could take over the world, get a queen, and use the talents of the personalities _I _was given."

"That's a no-brainer." The battle continued. Suddenly, an ax tied to a pendulum began to swing over Zoey's head.

"Mike! Help!" she shrieked. Mike spotted the ax.

"RRAHH!" he yelled. He delivered punch after kick after punch to Mal, until the evil snake fell. "Zoey! I'll have you out in a minute!" He used the ax to cut her ropes. Then he got them all out—and banished Mal to his prison.

"I'll break out again," Mal swore. "And next time, Zoey will be mine."

Back on the outside at last, Mike asked Zoey what had happened while Mal had been in control.

"Well…" Zoey began. It took a while, but when she was done, Mike thanked her.

"Zoey, there's something I've wanted to do since the day I met you," he said. They kissed.

**"Told you not to trust him!"** Pipper said. From that day on, Zoey listened to Pipper.


	6. Bye!

** So that wraps up another story. PM me with ideas for my 20****th**** story! I'll give you credit. All you have to do is go on my profile, click PM and send it off! See you soon!**


End file.
